That's not my name!
by Bulecelup
Summary: “Oi Arthur...Oi, England...! Oi, UK...! Oi, MY UK-E!” “DIAM KAU BRENGSEK!” Setiap negara memiliki panggilan sayang tersendiri,namun hanya England seorang yang benci akan nama panggilannya dari America... kenapa ya? *USUK,GerIta,SpainRomano,SuFin,PruCan


**Title: **That's not my name!

**Pair: **AmericaxEngland, GermanyxN. Italy, SpainxS. Italy, SwedenxFinland, dan PrussiaxCanada.

**Rate: **T+ (??)

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Summary: ** "Oi Arthur...Oi, England...! Oi, UK...! Oi, MY UK-E!" ** "**DIAM KAU BRENGSEK!" Setiap '_negara_' memiliki panggilan sayang tersendiri, namun hanya England seorang yang benci akan nama panggilannya dari America... hm...memangnya kenapa ya? *USUK, GerIta, SpainRomano, SuFin, PruCan*

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setiap 'negara' memiliki panggilan sayang tersendiri dari para... '_penjaga_'nya, dan tanpa mereka sadari, panggilan sayang itu telah melekat kepada diri mereka masing-masing...

Nampaknya tak ada yang memiliki masalah soal '_panggilan sayang_' ini, kecuali 1 orang saja.... Arthur Kirkland. Yup, England.

Mengapa hanya dia sendiri yang tak menyukainya? Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Prussia dan Canada...)

"Siapa?" Kumajirou lagi-lagi bertanya kepada Canada, dia sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan America itu mendengus kesal, kenapa beruang kutub kesayangannya ini tak pernah bisa untuk mengingat namanya?!

"Ca-na-da! Aku Canada! Matthew Williams!" bentak Canada, walaupun dia tak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Nyu...Siapa?" Kumajirou nampaknya tak ambil pusing dengan nama orang yang selama ini menjaga dan merawatnya, beruang kecil itu melingkarkan tubuhnya untuk tidur di atas pangkuan Canada seraya dia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh beruang itu.

Canada lagi-lagi menghela nafas, rasanya menyebalkan sekali karena semua orang tak ada yang mengingat namanya sama sekali. Sudah begitu orang-orang lebih sering salah mengenalinya sebagai America, kakaknya!

Orang lain tak bisa melihat Matthew yang sesungguhnya sedang melihat mereka...

"Sebal, mengapa orang-orang tak ada yang mengenalku? Aku ini kan juga Negara! Uh, walaupun satu teritori dengan Alfred... tapi... tapi..." Ucap Canada, sambil menahan getir air mata yang mau jatuh dari kedua mata birunya.

Dan mendadak...

"AAAHHH!!!!"

GUBRAAAK!!!

Ada seseorang mendarat jatuh tepat di tempat Canada duduk, Canada kaget setengah mati, wajahnya langsung jadi pucat pasi. Apalagi pas orang aneh yang mendarat di sampingnya itu sadar dan mulai bangun...

"Huh?! Apa yang....?!" Orang itu celingak-celinguk seperti orang kebingungan. Banyak sekali daun di atas rambut berwarna putih pendeknya.

"Hah? Gilbert!? Eh, Prussia!?" sahut Canada ketika dia menyadari siapakah orang yang baru saja mendarat di sampingnya itu, ternyata Prussia! Negara yang sudah tak eksis lagi, kakaknya Germany!

Prussia menengok ke arah Canada, kedua matanya yang berwarna merah bagaikan batu Ruby itu menatap Canada dengan tatapan lembut. "Matthew." Katanya.

Canada berkedip beberapa kali, hah? Prussia baru saja memanggil namanya! Hanya dia seorang yang tahu namanya! "EH!? Ba...barusan kau memanggilku apa!?" Canada secara refleks langsung berdiri, sampai-sampai dia tak sadar telah menjatuhkan Kumajirou ke atas tanah.

"Kesesese, aku memanggil namamu, bodoh! Memangnya kau tak mengenali namamu sendiri apa?" Prussia tertawa melihat reaksi Canada, lalu dia mulai membersihkan dirinya sendiri dari dedaunan-dedaunan yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Se-selama ini belum ada...yang memanggilku...ah, bahkan mereka semua...tak mengenali namaku...ba....baru kau saja, Gilbert..." wajah Canada jadi memerah, dia terlihat seperti perempuan dengan wajah merahnya itu.

"A..." mulut Prussia teranga, sial! Canada terlihat benar-benar manis dengan wajahnya itu! Prussia langsung menelan ludah dan menahan diri untuk tak melompat ke arah pemuda yang memiliki lambang bendera daun _maple _itu untuk mulai menggerayanginya.

"Lalu... mengapa tadi kau terpental kemari, Gilbert?" tanya Canada sambil mengangkat Kumajirou kembali ke pelukannya.

"Hah?" Prussia jadi lambat merespon karena terlalu sibuk menatap wajah imut Canada. "Oh, barusan di tendang sama Germany dan di lempar pakai stik biola sama Austria." Jawab Prussia dengan kalem.

"Oh..." Canada tersenyum, seakan-akan dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal tidak jelas yang selalu menimpa Gilbert dan si '_5-meter-panjangnya_' itu...

Prussia mengaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari Canada yang berdiri di hadapannya. Astaga, kenapa anak ini wajahnya lucu sekali ya? Pikirnya.

"Oi, Lapar nih... tolong bikinin pancake dong!" perintah Prussia secara tiba-tiba, dia tahu kalau Canada adalah pembuat pancake terenak yang dia kenal, dan saat ini Prussia ingin memakan salah satu pancake buatannya yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Eh? Pancake?" kata Canada dengan wajah bingung, permintaan Prussia membuatnya terkejut.

"Yup, ayo Mattie! Cepat jalan dan buatkan aku, Prussia-maha-hebat ini pancake yang lezat!" Prussia mendadak menarik Tangan Canada yang sedang memeluk Kumajirou dan menariknya untuk pergi dari TKP tempat dia terjatuh tadi.

"Mat...Mattie?" ucap Canada dengan pelan, Gilbert memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan. Dan itu suatu hal yang baru di dengar oleh pemuda berambut blonde pucat itu.

Senyuman sumringah merekah dengan cantik di bibir Canada, kini dia tak merasa muram lagi! "Apakah kau ingin memakai sirup Maple di pancake-mu nanti, Gilbert?" Tanya Canada.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Gilbert dengan nada tinggi, lalu dengan wajah merah dia berkata... "Berikan Sirup Maple _yang banyak_, karena aku sangat _menyukai _Sirup Maple.(1)"

Canada memasang wajah bodoh, sepertinya Gilbert akan meminta lebih dari sepiring pancake kepadanya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Germany dan N. Italy/Veneziano....)

"DOITSU~ DOISTU~" Italy memanggil-manggil Germany seraya dia berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya, dan setelah berkeliling cukup lama untuk mencari Germany, Italy menemukannya di dalam ruang kerjanya.

Germany sedang mengurus beberapa tagihan dan surat-surat penting lainnya, Italy tersenyum nakal, dia tahu sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menganggu Germany.

"DOITSU!" sahut Italy, dia langsung memeluk Germany yang sedang duduk dari belakang.

"Wah!" tentu saja hal itu membuat Germany terkejut, untung saja mukanya tak menghantam meja karena di dorong oleh Italy. "I-Italy! Kau....kau mengagetkanku!"

"Ve~! Benarkah?" Italy menghiraukan bentakan Germany, dia masih terus memeluk pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu, dan Germany sendiri tak melakukan usaha apapun untuk melepaskan Italy dari tubuhnya. Mungkin dia pikir hal itu akan menjadi sia-sia, karena Italy akan selalu terus menempel di tubuhnya... "Doitsu~ ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan ke kota! Hari ini cuacanya sangat bagus sekali~"

"Tidak bisa." Germany langsung menolak permintaan Italy dengan tegas. "Banyak kerjaan yang harus di selesaikan hari ini, dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu..."

"Uhn~ Doitsuuu~!" Desah Italy, merasa kecewa dengan jawaban Germany. "Tapi aku suka memanggil mu seperti ituuu~ lagian kau tak pernah memanggil namaku...hfft, Doitsu jahat~" keluhnya.

Germany menghela nafas, lalu dengan perlahan dia melepaskan kedua tangan Italy yang melilit lehernya. "Italy, surat-surat ini tak bisa mengerjakan dirinya sendiri, bukan? Sekarang lebih baik kau memasak Pasta atau..."

"HUEEEE~~! Doitsu tak sayang kepadaku lagii~!! Dia tak mau bersama denganku lagi~!!!" Italy langsung berteriak histeris, dia mulai menangis-nangis tak jelas.

Germany jadi terpaku, ini merupakan pertanda buruk.

"Doitsu jahat~!" Italy bergegas lari keluar ruangan sambil menangis, kata-kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan membuat Germany merasa menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia.

"Mein Gott....(2)" Germany berasa ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri. sebelum keadaan menjadi lebih tak terkontrol, Germany lalu pergi keluar ruangan untuk mencari Italy yang kabur entah kemana sambil menangis.

Ternyata tak perlu usaha maupun waktu lama untuk menemukan Italy, Germany sudah melihatnya duluan. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu duduk meringkuk menghadap cerobong asap, terdengar bunyi isakan dari balik punggungnya, dia menangis?

"I-Italy..." Germany jadi merasa semakin bersalah, Apalagi ketika mendengar isak tangis Italy. "Hei, Italy...." dengan perlahan dia berusaha untuk mendekati Italy.

"Hue, jangan sentuh aku!" Sahut Italy, serentak membuat langkah Germany yang mau meraihnya terhenti. Tapi dia mencoba untuk mendekatinya lagi, kini Germany duduk bertumpu pada lututnya di belakang Italy, dan langsung meraup tubuh kecil Italy kedalam dekapannya.

"Feli, Feli... Maafkan aku" bisik Germany, suaranya tak terdengar keras seperti biasanya, suaranya terdengar halus, bahkan lembut. "Berhentilah menangis, aku benci melihatmu menangis, Feli...Feli? Feliciano?"

Germany terus meminta Italy untuk berhenti menangis, dia benar-benar benci melihat pemuda bodoh yang biasanya selalu terlihat ceria itu di kelilingi awan hitam yang membuatnya sedih...

Untuk sesaat keadaan menjadi hening, isak tangis Italy lenyap begitu saja, dan Germany masih mendekap tubuh Italy dengan erat.

"Doitsu..." perlahan-lahan Italy memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah Germany... "Terima kasih sudah memanggil namaku~!" sahutnya.

"E-eh!?" lalu tanpa aba-aba, Italy membalikan badan, membuat Germany jadi jatuh ke lantai dengan Italy yang duduk di atas perutnya.

"Ayo panggil namaku lagi~ aku sangat suka mendengarmu memanggil namaku, Doitsu~!" pinta Italy sambil menarik-narik baju Germany yang berada di bawahnya dengan wajah imut.

Germany berkeluh kesah dalam bahasa Jerman sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangan matanya kembali ke Italy yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Feli." Kata Germany dengan pelan, merasa malu dengan hal ini... "Sudah puas? Sekarang menyingkirlah dari..."

"Aaa~h! Ti amo(3), Doitsu~!" sebelum Germany dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Italy langsung memeluknya, dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya tepat di atas pundak Germany. Italy benar-benar _my pace _sekali.

Germany biasanya akan langsung membentak dan menyuruh Italy untuk segera melepasnya, tapi untuk kali ini... dia membiarkannya. Bahkan dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Italy, dan membisikan sesuatu kepadanya...

"_Du bist meine welt, mein leibling. __Ich Weiß du liebst mich, und ich liebe dich auch_(4)."

Mendengar kata-kata Germany membuat Italy tertawa geli.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Spain dan S. Italy/Romano...)

"Oi, Spain bego! Jangan mengambil tomat yang berada di sana! Itu belum matang!" sahut Romano, dia dan Spain sedang memanen tomat-tomat yang mereka tanam beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tomat-tomat berwarna merah dan bulat sempurna itu satu persatu masuk kedalam keranjang yang mereka selempangkan di pundak.

"Mio~ aku tahu, Mi Chiquitita(5)!" ucap Spain sambil tertawa lepas, dia langsung di hadiahi lemparan batu kerikil dari Romano yang sedang memetik tomat 10 cm jauhnya dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Spain bodoh...!" teriak Romano dengan... wajah semerah tomat yang dia pegang. Rupanya Romano tak hanya jutek terhadap Germany maupun Italy, adiknya sendiri. bahkan kepada _Motherland_(6) sendiri dia sangat jutek, kasihan sekali Spain.

"Hahaha..." Spain tertawa tak niat sambil meraba kepalanya yang terkena batu, kemudian dia kembali memetik tomat-tomatnya dalam keheningan.

Spain sebenarnya merasa sangat sedih, karena Romano selalu saja bersikap kasar kepadanya, sebenarnya apa yang dia perbuat sampai-sampai anak yang dulu dia besarkan dan dia rawat itu jutek sekali terhadapnya?

Terus udah begitu dia selalu memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel yang nggak enak pula, seperti; '_Spain bego_', '_Orang Spanyol bodoh!' _dan lain-lain... kan terdengar nggak enak, iya kan?

"................." Romano melihat gerak-gerik Spain yang aneh, dia terus berjalan di ladang, tapi sama sekali tak mengambil tomat. Hal itu mengambil perhatian Romano, Spain sepertinya tak konsen dengan pekerjaannya....

"Oi, Spain bego!" panggil Romano, tapi Spain tak menengok. Sibuk menangisi nasibnya di benci oleh negara yang dia besarkan... "Spain bego....!!" sekali lagi Romano menyahut, tak di gubris juga.

Tadinya Romano pingin ngelempar batu kerikil lagi ke arah Spain, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat wajah sendu Spain. Mengapa pria yang selalu terlihat ceria dan bebas lepas itu terlihat sedih?

'_Apa jangan-jangan aku telah membuatnya sedih?_' pikir Romano.

Romano sebenarnya tak jutek-jutek amat, buktinya dia membiarkan adiknya untuk tinggal bersama Germany yang dia kata-katai habis-habisan. (_yah, masih ingat dengan "Makan peluru aja sana, maniak kentang!" bukan? Xd_) jadi intinya? Romano itu sama saja dengan adiknya, manja. Cuman dia berhasil menutupinya dengan sifat juteknya itu.

"Antonio." Romano berjalan ke arah Spain, sambil membawa sabuah tomat merah segar sempurna, ketika pemuda yang memiliki kulit berwarna cokelat manis itu menengok kearahnya, Romano langsung menyodorkan tomat itu ke mulut Spain.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Enak tidak, Antonio?" Tanya Romano sambil membuang muka dari Spain, karena dia tahu wajahnya selalu menjadi merah jika dia dan Spain berada di dalam jarak yang cukup cepat.

Spain, dengan sebuah tomat yang Romano sodorkan di mulutnya berkedip beberapa kali, melihat Romano mengerutkan dahi dengan...dengan wajah merah! Anak itu memang terlihat manis sekali kalau sedang jutek.

Ah, mungkin Ke-jutek-an Romano lah yang membuat Spain doyan dan betah untuk menggodanya.

Spain lalu mengigit tomat itu dan memakannya hingga habis. "Ya! Tomat kita tahun ini bagus sekali, dagingnya lezat, dan warnanya persis dengan wajahmu yang cantik, _Mi Chiquitita_~" sebuah seringai muncul.

"Wha--! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Antonio..eh, Spain bego!" Romano langsung berteriak setelah mendengar perkataan Spain, wajahnya menjadi semakin merah saja. Bahkan sekarang lebih merah daripada tomat-tomat yang ada di dalam keranjangnya.

Sifat jutek Romano mungkin salah satu hal yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada maniak Tomat itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Sweden dan Finland....) *_emang sadar suami isteri...._*

Sweden sedang membaca koran sambil duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya, menunggu sarapan pagi untuk di hidangkan. Lalu tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik-narik kaus kakinya, Sweden melipat korannya dan melihat hal apakah yang sedang menarik-narik kakinya itu.

Ternyata Hanatamago.

"Hanatamago! Jangan gigit kaki papa!" Sealand muncul dari arah dapur, dia langsung mengangkat Hanatamago, menjauhkannya dari Sweden. Karena terakhir kali Hanatamago mengigit kaus kakinya, Sweden bersumpah akan memasak anjing malang itu dan memakannya menggunakan saus botolan.

"Peter, apakah sarapan sudah siap?" tanya Sweden, dia menaruh korannya di atas meja yang terletak di samping sofa tempat dia duduk. Lalu mulai membetulkan kaus kakinya yang longgar karena Hanatamago.

"Belum papa! Oh iya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu..." mendadak Sealand mendekati Sweden, dengan Hanatamago yang ketakutan karena mengira akan dimakan oleh pemuda berkacamata itu.

Sweden memiringkan kepalanya, tumben-tumbennya anak ini bertanya kepadanya. "Kau ingin bertanya apa, Sealand?" Sweden menyuruh Sealand untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya, dan tawaran itu tentu saja langsung di terima dengan baik oleh Sealand.

"Mengapa kamu memanggil mama dengan sebutan Fin-san?" tanya Sealand dengan wajah polos.

"Hm? Mengapa kau bertanya soal itu? Apakah Tino yang menyuruhmu untuk menanyakannya?" Sweden melirik ke arah dapur, dimana ada Finland yang sedang memasak. Dan pemuda berwajah cantik itu langsung merespon ketika namanya di sebut-sebut.

"Jangan libatkan aku! Dia sendiri yang bertanya, Su-san!" ucap Finland yang sedang memotong wortel dan memasak omelete. "Pada awalnya dia bertanya padaku, tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk bertanya kepadamu!"

"Sayang, masakanmu akan hangus jika kau tak memperhatikannya." Dengan kalem Sweden berkata, Finland buru-buru mengurusi masakannya yang hampir saja hangus karena dia sibuk menginterupsi omongan Sweden dan Sealand.

"Tuh kan! Aku bingung, mengapa ketika di konfrensi dunia, Papa memanggil Mama Fin-san dan Mama memanggil Papa Su-san, tapi kalau di rumah, kalian biasa saja! Kenapa sih?" lagi-lagi Sealand memasang wajah imut ketika dia bertanya.

Sweden membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tapi langsung tertutup lagi. Mungkin dia sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya kepada Sealand...

"Peter, kondisi di rumah dan di sana sangatlah berbeda, keadaanlah yang memaksa untuk tak memanggil satu sama lain dengan panggilan yang biasa kita gunakan di rumah." Jawab Sweden dengan bijak dan kebapakan, dalam hati, dia bersorak-sorai karena telah berhasil menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan 'puteranya'.

"Tapi... Feliciano selalu memanggil Germany dengan panggilan yang... um, aneh! Tapi Germany tak pernah mempermasalahkannya! Yah, lain hal lagi dengan si England bodoh, dia selalu marah jika America mulai memanggilnya dengan panggilan aneh." Kata Sealand dengan panjang lebar, menjelaskan semua yang dia ketahui.

Sweden di buat terperanga dengan omongan Sealand, untung saja Finland yang baru selesai memasak dan masih menggunakan celemek itu datang untuk menyelamatkan situasi.

"Hush, jangan memanggil Arthur seperti itu, dia masih 1 bagian denganmu." Ucap Finland sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Beh! Biarkan saja, kini aku 1 bagian dengan Papa dan Mama! Bukan dengan si bego itu! Week!" Keluh Sealand sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Humfh, ayo sekarang lebih baik kita sarapan dulu. Sayang, jangan hanya duduk di sofa saja, bantu aku menyiapkan meja. Peter, turunkan Hanatamago dan segera cuci tangan." Finland menepukan tangannya, menyuruh Sweden dan Sealand untuk segera bergerak mengikuti perintahnya.

"Iya~!" ucap Sealand dengan riang gembira, dia menurunkan Hanatamago dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan.

Sementara itu, Sweden berjalan ke samping Finland, dan menanamkan ciuman kecil di atas kepala pemuda itu.

"Kau selalu pandai mencari alasan yang tepat." Komentar Finland sambil tersenyum, senyumannya terlihat seperti mengejek Sweden.

"Aa." Sweden tak membalas perkataan Finland, pandangan matanya sudah tertuju ke arah meja makan. "Hari ini sarapan Omelet dan kentang ya?" ucapnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(*_at least*_ America dan England....)

England sedang duduk menikmati teh sore, keadaan nampak sangat tenang dan damai sekali tanpa ada gangguan dari France mesum, Sealand yang ngotot ingin ikut ke pertemuan dunia, dan yang paling penting; tidak ada America yang akan menghancurkan hari indahnya.

Namun nampaknya kedamaian England tak akan berlangsung lama.

"OI ARTHUR!!" America datang-datang sudah berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, England mengujratkan tehnya karena terkejut mendengar teriakan America. Dan tak lama kemudian, sang biang masalah sudah berada di hadapan England.

"ALFRED! Bisa kah kau tak berteriak-teriak di rumahku!?" Teriak England, tanpa sadar dia membanting cangkir tehnya ke meja.

America menatap ex-_motherland_nya dengan tatapan bodoh, sebelum dia mulai tertawa tidak jelas. "Hei, ini kan rumah ku juga, _Iggy_! Santai lah sedikit~" ucap maniak burger itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa santai dengan orang sepertimu, Pahlawan kesiangan?" ejek England balik, dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas tangannya.

America berjalan ke tempat England, lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang berada tepat di depan pemuda beralis tebal itu. "Ah! Tajam sekali kata-katamu itu, _Iggy!" _ucap America dengan nada lesu.

"Hmph." England langsung membuang muka dari America, kedua pipinya mengembang seperti nafas di tahan di mulut. America sempat tertawa kecil melihat England ngambek, dia suka melihat wajah kesalnya.

"Oi Arthur...Oi, England...!" Panggil America, tapi England tak bergeming sama sekali. Pantang menyerah, America terus memanggil England sampai pada batasnya..."Oi, UK...! Oi, MY UK-E!" teriaknya.

"DIAM KAU BRENGSEK! JANGAN PLESETKAN NAMAKU MENJADI UKE! YANG BENAR ITU; UK! UNITED KINGDOM, BODOH!" England langsung naik darah setelah mendengar America (_lagi-lagi_) memplesetkan namanya.

"Ahahaha! Lah, bukannya kamu memang UK-E ya, _Iggy_? Kenapa malah menyangkalnya, hm?" tawa ricuh America menggelegar di dalam ruangan, England hanya bisa menatap America menertawakannya habis-habisan, tanpa bisa melawan sama sekali...

"Pokoknya aku bukan UK-E!! bukan, bukan, dan BUKAN! INGAT HAL ITU!" Ancam England dengan nada mematikan, tapi yang ada malah ngebikin America ketawa ngakak makin nggak jelas lagi.

"Terus mau jadi apa? SEM-E? Wajahmu tak mendukungmu untuk menjadi SEM-E, Tsundere _Iggy_ sayang." Ejek America, perlahan-lahan dia sudah bisa untuk mengontrol tawanya yang berlebihan.

"Grrrrhh!!! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!!!" England sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran (_er, Kesabaran kali ya_) mendadak mengeluarkan senjata api entah darimana, dan mulai menembaki seluruh ruangan secara membabi buta.

"HIIIIII!!!!!" America tentu saja tak ingin nyawanya sia-sia hanya karena permasalahan sepele, dia tiarap ke lantai dan berusaha untuk selamat dari serangan (Tsundere) England yang sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

America kini telah mendapatkan ilmu baru, untuk tak memplesetkan nama England/UK menjadi UK-E. walaupun hasrat untuk melakukannya menggebu-gebu di dalam jiwa dan raga.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Einsamkeit, **_**by: HIROYUKI YASUMOTO/GERMANY/LUDWIG~ **_*kukuku, ternyata seiyuu-nya Germany cakep lho. Heheheh*)

(1) di "_ORESAMA no BLOG_", Prussia memberikan Canada penghargaan karena pancake-nya yang enak dan Canada memberikannya Sirup Maple :P

(2) Mein gott: _My god._

(3) Ti amo: _I love you._

(4) "_Du bist meine welt, mein leibling. Ich Weiß du liebst mich, und ich liebe dich auch"_: You're my world, my darling. I know you love me, and I love you too. Google translator Ai lop you full! xD

(5) _Mi Chiquitita_: apa ya artinya? Ini kan lagu ya? DX kayaknya sih Sayang/Darling... xD

(6) _Motherland_: saia memakai bahasa "Motherland" untuk Negara-negara yang membesarkan Negara lainnya, seperti England, China, Spain, Prussia (_Kaka Incest ini mah *di lempar papan kayu*_), dll. Sebenarnya sih terinspirasi MAD Video yang pake lagu "Motherland"-nya Crystal Kay xD (padahal itu lagu buat FMA xD)

**MATTGASM: **akhirnya selesai juga... *_rebahan*_ udah lama nggak bikin fic sepanjang ini :D oke, yang nge-request Spain x Romano kepada saia.. (_maap, tapi dirimu tak mencantumkan nama sehingga diriku susah mau memanggil mu apah *haiah*_) semoga memuaskan... kalau enggak, bilang ya? Soalnya Spain x Romano-nya saia campur dalam 1 fic random pair... Atau mau Spain x Romano yang 1 fic full aja? Bilang ya! :D thanks for reading.

**OMAKE: ** judul "That's not my name!" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _The ting tings_. :3


End file.
